


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by joidianne4eva



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Prompto Argentum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: It was easy for people to forget.Prompto made it easy.He smiled so people wouldn’t compare him to the stern visage that King Ravus presented at every formal function the alpha had ever attended.Prompto made sure that his temper never flared past what was acceptable because everyone was waiting to see if King Ardyn had shared more than his gender with his son.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 359
Collections: FFXV - Jey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still in internet prison so posting as and when.

It was easy for people to forget.

Prompto made it easy.

He smiled so people wouldn’t compare him to the stern visage that King Ravus presented at every formal function the alpha had ever attended.

Prompto made sure that his temper never flared past what was acceptable because everyone was waiting to see if King Ardyn had shared more than his gender with his son.

Prompto made it easy for people to forget when he befriended the sullen Lucian Prince.

He ignored Noctis’ awkward alpha posturing until the other teen felt comfortable enough to be himself around Prompto.

He sparred with Gladio, never once letting the scourge crawl beyond the barrier of his skin because the other omega never gave more than Prompto could take.

He let Ignis fuss over him until the Alpha’s scent settled into something neutral and pleased.

So it was easy for people to forget but Prompto was still his fathers’ son.

“Say that again,” he snarled, the sound of his chair hitting the floor barely audible over the rage pounding in his ears.

The Lucian advisor flinched when Prompto slammed his fist against the table, ichor leaking from behind his bared teeth.

The scourge devoured the wood and fabric beneath Prompto’s hand, reforming itself into a monstrous mimicry of a Voretooth.

The construct was smaller than the creature it had modelled itself from but it was just as dangerous and Prompto had the presence of mind to grab it by the nape before it could launch itself at the advisor.

“Say it again,” Prompto repeated and the man blanched.

“Your highness, I meant no insult,” he spluttered and Prompto’s eyes narrowed.

“So you didn’t just imply that the only reason why Lucis would roll over for Niflheim was because of our abomination of a king? Because that was what it sounded like.”

“It’s what it sounded like to me too,” Noctis piped up and Prompto barely spared him a glance because Noctis was often the one defending Prompto against some unseen slight and Prompto had laughed it off before. He hadn’t understood Noctis’ anger but if it was anything like the thing he could feel bubbling in his gut he probably needed to apologize to Noctis.

“I…you must have…” the man tried but Prompto was done with his placation.

“Next time you feel the need to talk about my father I’d remind you that no matter what I look like I will always be my father’s son and while he’d probably think up some diplomatic disaster for you I’m a simpler kind. Say my father’s name again and I’ll rip your tongue out.”

The words were a whispered promise and no one moved even as the scourge dissolved back into Prompto’s skin.

“And we should probably take a break,” Ignis commanded.

The room emptied like someone had lit a fire in it.

Prompto didn’t look up until the only scents he could smell belonged to the four of them.

Exhaling loudly he straightened up, pasting an insincere smile on his face.

“Well, that went about as well as I thought it would.”

“You did better than I would have,” Gladio muttered around the apple that he’d procured from somewhere.

“Quite right,” Ignis nodded. “It was the first meeting you were heading and it was expected that someone would try to ruffle your feathers, so to speak. Now they know that you aren’t a weak target.”

“Plus you’re hot when you’re angry,” Noctis offered up and Prompto snorted, relief washing over him.

“I didn’t mean to get all…”

“Ardyn 2.0?” Noctis guessed, grinning at him when Prompto leaned against the table. “Not gonna lie your dad can be really creepy when he wants to be but he only gets like that when people piss him off, just like you did.”

“Papa says its because he’s dramatic,” Prompto snorted.

“Well you’re dramatic too, so it was only a matter of time before you threw a temper tantrum,” Noctis muttered, ignoring the kick Prompto aimed at his shins. “Look, if Ravus…”

“King Ravus…” Ignis corrected but Noctis just rolled his eyes.

“…Ravus can put up with Ardyn then I can put up with you.”

“You do realize that it’s sort of creepy that you’re trying to compete with my Pops,” Prompto pointed out.

“He challenged me,” Noctis grumbled and Prompto flung his arms in the air.

“You were thirteen and you growled at him.”

“Clearly I’m the better Alpha and he was jealous.”

“Astrals give me strength,” Ignis grumbled.

Gladio met Prompto’s gaze, “You sure you still want him? We could share Ignis if you wanted?”

The words were met with a loud snarl and suddenly Prompto had several pounds of angry Lucian royalty wrapped around him.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep him,” he laughed, ignoring Noctis scoff.

His fathers hadn’t always been good people but they were the best parents Prompto could have, so he was grateful that his rag-tag pack accepted them and him for what he was.


	2. Juliet Never Had To Climb Through A Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small snapshots of a different life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Internet Gods are smiling on me.

Prompto had one leg out the window when the door to his room flew open, slamming against the wall hard enough to chip the paint.

Ardyn stood framed in the doorway, eyes narrowed and Prompto narrowed his eyes right back because this was a matter of life and death.

If he was going to be the Romeo to Noctis’ Juliet the first step was to actually escape his parent’s home.

The thought must have bled through the bond he shared with his father because Ardyn rolled his eyes.

“The last time I checked Juliet was the omega partner and you are grounded.”

“Grounded on trumped-up charges,” Prompto groused, eying the distance between his perch and the ground. “You’d never have grounded me if it wasn’t date night.”

“That’s true but I need to get my laughs where I can seeing as your sire thinks himself above my humour.”

Prompto deliberately didn’t point out that attempted poisoning of the King of Lucis didn’t exactly count as humour but that was only because he didn’t want to get drawn into the ongoing war between his father and Regis.

He was still holding on to the hope that their behaviour had less to do with their statuses as omegas and more to do with the fact that they were just weird.

The thought brought him back to the matter at hand.

“It’s date night,” he hissed and this time Ardyn’s eye roll literally looked like it hurt.

“You’re both sixteen, missing one date won’t kill either of you.”

“What if he gets snapped up by some noble? If he breaks my heart I’ll never forgive him,” Prompto tried. He was grasping at straws and the look on Ardyn’s face said as much.

“If he breaks your heart Ravus will castrate him,” he smiled and Prompto shivered despite the warmth of the night. “That’s if he gets to him before I do.”

“Could you stop being creepy for ten minutes of your life? It wouldn’t actually kill you, you know?”

“Sounds fake but okay,” Ardyn responded and Prompto gaped at him.

“I will actually jump.”

“You’ll actually break your stupid neck and then I’ll wait until you’re healed before grounding you until the Astrals call you home.”

Prompto glowered at him but Ardyn just met his gaze steadily.

Grumbling Prompto started climbing back in through the window.

He was almost free of the windowsill when a small rock sailed into the room, landing on the carpet between him and his father.

Ardyn stared at the thing for a moment before meeting Prompto’s horrified gaze.

“Tell Romeo that I’m giving him ten minutes before I tell Ravus that he’s lurking around.”

Prompto grinned, bounding across the room to hug his father as tightly as he could. Ardyn accepted the embrace for a few seconds before he started grumbling but Prompto just squeezed him tighter, only letting go when something hit the glass of his window.

Abandoning his dad he shoved his torso out the window where Noctis tried to nonchalantly drop the pebble he clearly been preparing to lob.

“Hey,” Prompto called down, ignoring the disgusted snort from behind him as his father’s footsteps faded into the distance.

He had ten minutes of flirting to do. He wasn’t going to waste a second.


End file.
